yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
My first Yukkuri
It looked like the thing to do. Everyone seemed to have fun with it, and no one else seemed to care for their population. I've heard all of the stories, how perfectly normal people would mutilate and kill them. It sounded like it was one of the greatest pleasures in the world. If only I Knew, I would have started earlier. "Mukyu!" shouted the Patchouli. I had bought two of them to take home. This one I had planned on killing. The other one, I had planned on torturing. "Take it easy!" The Yukkurisa shouted for the umptinth time. I can see why people were annoyed with them. I arrived home with both of them and a glass box with a small hole cut out of the bottom. I had step the room up prior to be the resting place of these creatures. I set the glass box on top of the desk and set them both down on the ground. "Take it easy while I go and get everything set up!" I said. My cheerful demeanor was answered by Mukyus and take it easys. I had left the room and locked it. I returned a short while later with the vibrator I stole from my ex-girlfriend. And for the last time, I'm not obsessive over her. I did that out of spite. I give the two little cute monsters some sweets. My last act of kindness. I turn on the vibrator and touch it to the Marisa. "Vrr!" She shouts in surprise. "rrrrrrrrrrrrr.... Mawisa feels good...!!!" Perfect. I stop. "Yu! Don't stop! Make Marisa feel Good!" It shouted. I just smile in return. I pick up the Marisa and turn it towards the patchouli. "Mukyu?" Was all it could say before the Marisa Leapt on top of it. "Mu...kyu..." It panted, already out of breath. The Marisa violently rubbing itself against it. I almost thought it would squash under the pressure. Unfortunately for the Marisa, it didn't. I left them to their devices for the next two days, feeding them and commenting on their beautiful children. The Patchouli had sprouted 4 koyukkuris. All of them were Marisas. "Grow up Easy!" "Mukyu! '<'3" It really was a sight of purest beauty and love. The kind of purity that is all the more orgasmic to corrupt. The four little Marisas grew up to be big an healthy. The Mothers grew bigger as well. Soon, the house was filled with a cacophony of "Take it easy" and "Mukyu"s. Once I felt the Marisas had matured, I gave them all one last set of sweets. I picked up the Mother Marisa, placed it under the Glass box, and turned it to face it's loving family. Now the fun part begins. I bring out the Same Vibrator and switch it on. Touching it to each of the Marisas, I turn them all of Patchouli, one by one. Soon, all four of them are raping their own mother. "No! Stop it Easy!" The Boxed in Marisa Shouted. "Mu...mu....mu...KYU!" The Patchouli was already wearing out. "Mister, why are you doing this?" It asked me. I didn't think it really had the intelligence to process this all. I simply told her to take it easy and let it run it's course. The Four Marisas continued to hump the Patchouli, almost squishing the bean paste out through her mouth. I almost thought it would squash under the pressure. Unfortunately for the Marisas, it didn't. Even more unfortunate for the Patchouli, Four sprouts appeared. This almost tore the Patchouli apart, and it's screaming mukyus attested to the pain she must have been going through. The other four Marisas were panicked as to what has happening to their mother. "Who would do dis to mwommie?" They shouted. The Boxed Mother then shouted at the four of them. "You did this to Patchouli! She can't take it easy because of you!" "Liar!" They all cried. "You must have done this to mwommie!" D-did she just start crying? Did the boxed in Marisa start crying? This is ... This is even better than I imagined. The Patchouli survived the birthing along with the sets of young Koyukkuris. She was still panting and breathing heavily, finally gone of the pain, but the others were still showing concern for her. I decided to take the Patchouli, and told them all that I would take her to a place where she could take it easy. I wonder if they heard the Screaming from the other room as the pan started to sizzle with oil. Biding my time again, I fed all of the Yukkuris, including the boxed in Marisa. It was still distraught over what had happened to Patchouli, but I cheered her up by telling her that she now has grandchildren. I even let her play with the only Patchouli Yukkuri that popped out in the last batch. Once I felt that the Grandmother had become attached to young Patchouli, I put them both in the same box. They nuzzled each other's cheeks. How heart warming. I fed both of them and started to leave the room. I locked the door and waited for a little while. "...Mister forgot to feed us." One of the four Marisas shouted. I snickered, and walked off. A Few days later, the none boxed Yukkuris were starting to go insane. "How come you only feed them? Feed us Easy!" But of course I denied them food. "How are we suppose to eat easy?" they asked me. I then gave the two -safe- yukkuris a laughing glance. "I'll show you!" I said to them. I bent down, picked up one of the Koyukkuris, and cut open it's backside. It started screaming. "Mister! What are you doing to my grandchildren?" The Boxed in Yukkuri Marisa asked in a frighten tone of voice. "She can't take it easy like that!" "But if I don't show them," I answer back to her "Then none of them can take it easy. I only have enough food for you and the Patchouli." The Boxed in Marisa looked at me with a hint of despair in her eyes. This just keeps getting better and better. The other Marisas were more captivated by what I was showing them than the poor little thing's screams of "Let me down easy! I wanna go home!" They looked inside the new hole and saw food. I turned my attention to them. "That's right. all of you are filled with food. Now you can eat easy knowing this!" And with that, the slaughter began. And remember folk, you can't spell slaughter without laughter. That I did. "Stop them Mister! Stop it Easy!" It kept shouting. The little Patchouli's Mukyu of despair was also cute. The Four big Marisas were stomping away, jumping on the little ones and licking up whatever they squashed. "Yummy Yummy!" They shouted. They didn't waste a single Koyukkuri. Once it was done, the Mother Marisa's torture began again. "Why! Why did you kill them easy? Why did you eat all of the babies?" "We didn't eat all of our babies. There were no babies. Liar!" The big one started crying again. I smiled. This truly was fun. I reached into the glass box and pulled out the tiny Patchouli. "No!" It shouted "Stop it easy! Don't take her out easy!" I ignored the cries, and only offered that the Patchouli would get squished if it stayed in there with her and grew. I Assured her I would keep them all feed, and wouldn't let the others hurt the little Patchouli. And so I fed them, and soon enough, the Patchouli grew into a health, large, Mukyuing basketball. The Boxed in Marisa seemed happy at the Patchouli's growth, but I couldn't help but feel that even though the other four Marisas have happily forgotten everything the Boxed in Marisa was still jaded by everything. I wonder if I could break it's spirit. I've heard only one story before where that happened. I believe it was because of a girl named Alice. I thought it was time to see how far it would go to turn this Marisa into a homicidal ball of beanpaste. So then, naturally, I got out my Ex-girlfriend's old vibrator out again, and touched it to each of the Marisas. I then turned them all onto the Patchouli. So here's the low-down folks. If you want to play with a Yukkuri, Get two. You'll have endless amounts of fun. Category:Text Stories